Property Permits
These are the global server rules for property purchase, written in an OOC format. Please note that property permits are totally in character, except for conversations with a moderator over the region protection and such. Creating a Permit Application Firstly, you need to find an area which you would like to purchase and gain permission to build in. Consult the laws and guidelines page for your faction to find out where you may do this, but generally permits are granted around and in the main cities. Remember that the majority of permits can and should be handled this way in character, but special circumstances may warrant a protection zone without an application. (Secret base, war project, etc.) Property price is calculated by square meter, and the price of property permits issued by the government is usually listed this way. By default, all "m2" (square meter) property listings are for the area 8 meters above ground level and 5 meters below. You may specify adding more meters of height to your property in your application, which is usually calculated by m2 also. For example, a property listed for 2 Trions/m2 and with the dimensions of 10x10 would cost 200 Trions. If the listing states that height increase is 0.5 Trions/m2 upward, that means you can increase the height of the permit by one meter for 50 more Trions. Here is an example permit listing: Property within Regalshire central district for sale! Permits may be bought for 4 Trions/m2, may be up to 225 m2 in size, and cost 0.6 Trions/m2 upward, up to 18 levels in height and 15 levels beneath. ('This ad is a bit out of balance, but it is simply an example)' Here is an example of an application to purchase a property at the maximum size for this last example: Applicant: Wookir Turril (Wookieguy) Property Location: Regalshire Central District Farm Properties Any property may be used as a farm, but there are usually discounts available in certain areas if you make the property purely a farming property. Within most cities, it is only permitted to have farming plots under 6x6 in size. Coordinates of the North-East property corner: x: 1234 y: 123 z: 1234 Seller of Property: Vanguard Gov. Dimentions of Property: 225 m2 16x14 meters Added Height: 10 Added Depth: 10 Link to Original Posting for the Permit: link Total Cost of Property Owed: 3600 Trions Planned Buiding Type: General Store Planned Building Style: Thick timber suports on the corners and sides of the building, with wooden walls and a multi-peaked wood roof. Example Image: to an image Notes: Please add Cyrus Finnigan (BillyBob1432) to the protection region. I need to speak with the mod who sets this up. To post this application, you would start a new thread in the "Permit Applications" section of the forums with this as the first post. Do not post in another player's permit application unless it partains to you. Even though permit applications are written in OOC, they may be referenced IC as actual permits.